Wooden poles of a variety of descriptions are sunk into the ground for use as supports. Examples include posts for fencing, supports for decking and other structures, and utility poles. Wooden poles are used as fence posts for many different styles of fences because they are both highly functional and often very attractive. Although there are many techniques for building fencing using wooden posts, in a typical situation the post is sunk into the ground, typically in a pre-drilled or pre-dug hole, which is then filled in with soil, gravel or concrete. Some type of railing is then attached to the poles to complete the fencing.
The effective life of in-ground wood such as a wooden fence post depends on a variety of factors, including for instance the species of wood that is used, the soil conditions including the amount of moisture in the soil and the composition of the soil—microbial-caused decomposition of wood fiber eventually results in rot and insect damage can further weaken the posts. While some species of wood such as some types of cedar are notoriously long-lasting as fencing posts, all in-ground wood will eventually decompose and the post will therefore fail and need to be replaced. In some areas where there is significant moisture in the ground, wooden fence posts can fail in a matter of years from the combination of bacterial and other microbial decomposition of the wood and insect damage.
Treated wooden fencing has significantly improved the longevity of in-ground wooden posts. Treating wooden posts involves applying preservatives of various types to the wood so that microbial and insect degradation of the wood fibers is slowed or stopped. Treatments can include simple application of liquid preservatives, and more complicated processes that involve applying preservatives to the wood under pressure so that the preservatives penetrate into the wood.
Regardless of the way in which the wood is treated, the preservatives that are used often contain dangerous and toxic chemicals that could be harmful to health, or at least raise questions about their proper use in the environment. When pressure treated wood is used for in-ground applications such as fence posts, some of the chemicals used as preservatives can leach into the soil and the United States Environmental Protection Agency recommends that wood treated with the commonly used preservative chromated copper arsenate (“CCA”) should not be used in proximity to edible plants.
For these and a variety of other reasons, more and more consumers are questioning use of products that add such toxins to the soil and are therefore seeking out alternatives to use of treated wood. Yet, non-treated wood decays at a more rapid rate than its treated counterpart so treated posts and the like are very commonly used. The consumer must therefore make a decision by balancing the risks of using treated wood versus the possible environmental concerns, and the relatively lesser life span of untreated wood. Regardless of whether a consumer uses treated or untreated wood, there is a need for apparatus and systems that enhance the effective life of in-ground wood such as posts and the like. And if a development allows a greater life span for treated and untreated wood, the consumer has more options to consider in making a decision on what type of wood to use.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for addressing the problems of rapid wood decay to thereby extend the life of in-ground wood by reducing the rate at which the wood fails due to rot. The invention facilitates improved longevity of in-ground wood and may be used with both treated and untreated wood.
Studies have shown that the portion of an in-ground post that is near the surface of the ground is the most susceptible to rapid wood decay and subsequent failure of the wood. While decay is known to occur throughout in-ground wood where environmental conditions favor microbial action, it is at the “critical decay zone” near the ground surface that comprises the first several inches of the wood that is below the ground surface where wood failure most often occurs. Thus, when an in-ground post fails, the point of failure is most likely in the critical decay zone. Accordingly, one way to effectively increase the longevity of in-ground wood is to protect the portion of the wood that resides in this critical decay zone and to inhibit rot that occurs in this zone.
The present invention is defined by a waterproof collar that surrounds the post below ground level in the critical decay zone and extends to a level just above ground level. The collar defines a barrier between the post and surrounding soil that prevents migration of water across the barrier, prevents microbes in the soil from gaining access to the wood and associated decomposition, and prevents insects from gaining access to the wood. The collar is a linear member that is cut to length wrapped around the post to encircle it. The collar is secured in place around the post and a deformable inwardly projecting upper ridge seals against the post when the collar is sealed in place. Two or more lengths of collar may be overlapped where a wider zone of protection is deemed necessary and an interlock feature of the invention connects the two lengths of collar together securely.